Make You Feel My Love
by Minions
Summary: Hinata penyanyi dan Sasuke pengusaha terkaya di Jepang. Mereka menikah dan kini memiliki satu anak. / For Sasuke Birthday / slight SaiIno / Mind to review?


"_**No relationship is perfect, ever. There are always some ways you have to bend, to compromise, to give something up in order to gain something greater. The love we have for each other is bigger than these small differences. And that's the key. It's like a big pie chart, and the love in a relationship has to be the biggest piece. Love can make up for a lot." ―Sarah Dessen.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkicau menyambut pagi. Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya di ufuk Timur. Orang-orang memulai aktivitasnya di pagi hari. Ada yang pergi ke kantor, sekolah, maupun hanya berjalan-jalan demi menikmati pagi di awal musim gugur.

Daun-daun berjatuhan membuat trotoar penuh dengan dedaunan berwarna kuning dan merah. Terlihat penyapu jalanan yang cukup kerepotan membersihkan dedaunan yang berjatuhan tersebut. Walaupun begitu, senyum tetap ia tampilkan karena indahnya pagi di awal musim gugur dapat menutupi segala masalah.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri di sana. Ia tersenyum melihat keindahan yang ada di depan matanya. Ingin sekali ia pergi ke bawah pohon Momiji dan bermain di sana. Tapi sayang, ia harus bergegas ke kantornya. Gadis itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melangkah.

15 menit kemudian gadis tersebut sampai di sebuah studio rekaman. Ia kembali tersenyum sebelum masuk ke studio tersebut. Studio itu bukanlah studio yang besar. Tapi tidak juga kecil. Studio itu di cat dengan warna yang menenangkan dan di berikan beberapa hiasan di dindingnya seperti lukisan pohon Maple yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Hinata! Akhirnya kau datang. Cepatlah, kau harus merekam lagumu yang lain." Ujar seorang yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna cokelat. Di pipinya terdapat tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah.

Gadis bernama Uchiha Hinata tersebut hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu menjawab dengan lembut, "Tenanglah, Kiba-kun. Kau harus pergi keluar dan menikmati indahnya musim gugur." Ia tersenyum lalu kembali melangkah masuk. Tapi ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya pada Kiba.

"Hm, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke taman nanti. Kau mau ikut, Kiba-kun?" Hinata menawarkan. Ia menatap Kiba dengan senyuman yang masih terpajang di wajah cantiknya.

Kiba berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah."

Hinata tersenyum lebar lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Make You Feel My Love**

**By. Curly**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OC, typo, songfic, flow velocity, non-standard language, etc.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Istirahat kali ini dipilih semua kru untuk berjalan-jalan, menikmati indahnya musim gugur. Seperti yang Hinata janjikan pada Kiba, mereka sekarang berada di taman, di bawah pohon Momiji. Banyak orang mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi tidak ada yang mengira bahwa salah satu dari mereka telah menikah.

"Kapan suamimu pulang Hinata?" Kiba memulai pembicaraan lalu meminum kopi panas yang ia beli tadi. Cuaca yang dingin membuat napas yang ia hembuskan mengepul di udara. Walaupun masih awal musim, tapi cuaca telah terasa sangat dingin. Kopi panas yang Kiba beli untuk dirinya dan Hinata pun tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Angin kembali berembus membuat hidung mancung Hinata memerah karena kedinginan. Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Mungkin minggu ini."

"Tepatnya?" Tanya Kiba lagi. Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya yang mulai mendingin, sehingga Kiba memutuskan untuk membuang kopinya yang telah tandas setengah itu. Ia kembali menatap Hinata, menunggu jawaban yang akan diucapkan Hinata.

"Sepertinya hari Jumat." Hinata menjawab sambil melihat ke atas, menatap keindahan daun-daun Momiji yang berjatuhan.

"Lusa?" Kiba memastikan. Ia juga ikut menatap ke atas. 'Sungguh pemandangan yang indah," batin Kiba sambil mengulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Ya." Hinata menjawab sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, sama seperti yang ia lakukan di pagi tadi. "Aku merindukannya..." Gumam Hinata.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" Kiba kembali bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng lalu kembali menampakkan kedua bola matanya. "Aku ingin memberi kejutan saat ia pulang."

"Hm, kira-kira kapan dia lahir?" Kiba bertanya.

Hinata tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. "Aku harap tanggal 23 Juli."

Kiba menghitung waktu dari Oktober sampai Juli. "Mungkin bisa."

'DRRT DRRT'

Kiba segera mengangkat teleponnya yang bergetar di sakunya. Setelah terlibat percakapan singkat, Kiba lalu memutuskan sambungan. "Istirahat sudah berakhir." Ujarnya pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Mereka berdua lalu berjalan bersama menuju studio. Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya. Ya, itu semua karena suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke dan juga kehamilannya.

.

.

.

.

.** .oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukanmu..." Hinata berujar manja di telepon. Ia mendengar Sasuke terkekeh pelan di seberang sana sebelum menanggapi perkataannya.

"Aku usahakan pulang besok."

Hinata tersenyum. "Cepatlah, aku ingin memberi kejutan untukmu." Hinata berkata dengan nada misterius.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang membuat Hinata terkikik kecil.

"Jika kuberitahu, itu bukan lagi kejutan." Hinata menjawab dengan nada menggoda. Sasuke sempat bertanya tetapi Hinata menyelanya lebih dulu. "Sudah dulu, aku mengantuk. Bye." Hinata segera menutup telepon agar Sasuke tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dengan Sasuke. Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata lalu mulai menyanyikan lagu lullaby untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak lama kemudian kantuk menyerangnya dan Hinata jatuh tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis itu menggeliat saat merasakan matahari menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia akan bangkit dari tempat tidur, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan dulu, Hinata..." Ujar pemuda itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara itu. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. "Sasuke-kun?" Panggilnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menanggapi.

Hinata membalik badannya dengan cepat. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Setelah berhadapan dengan Sasuke, Hinata segera memeluk suaminya dengan erat, melepaskan kerinduannya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata lebih erat lagi.

"Kapan pulang?"

"Tadi malam."

"Dimana kau saat ku telepon?"

Hinata tidak bodoh. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Bandara Konoha."

"Sudah kuduga."

Hinata mengendurkan pelukannya dan menengadah demi menatap kedua mata Sasuke. "Kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga ingin memberi kejutan." Jawab Sasuke lalu mencium bibir Hinata. Ciuman itu semakin dalam saat Sasuke mulai memasukkan lidahnya dan menarik kepala Hinata lebih dekat. Sadar bahwa mereka membutuhkan oksigen, Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya. Napas keduanya memburu.

"Jadi apa kejutanmu?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan napas memburu.

Hinata yang masih terengah-engah berusaha menjawab. "Aku..." Ia menggantungkan perkataannya membuat Sasuke penasaran. "Aku hamil."

Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya saat mendengar kalimat Hinata. Hanya dua kata tapi dapat membuat Sasuke sangat bahagia. "Arigatou." Ucapnya sebelum kembali memberikan ciuman yang dalam pada Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sembilan bulan menunggu tidaklah sia-sia. Seperti bunyi pantun yang sangat familiar bagi kita, "Bersusah-susah dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian."

Sasuke mengalaminya. Ia cukup sulit menanggapi Hinata yang sedang hamil. Hinata yang hamil sangat manja. Hinata yang hamil sangat malas. Hinata yang hamil mudah tersinggung. Hinata yang hamil mudah lapar. Hinata yang hamil mudah marah.

Terdengar merepotkan, bukan? Tapi itu tidaklah sia-sia saat ia mendengar tangisan pertama putra mereka. Tidaklah sia-sia saat ia menggendong anak pertama meraka. Tidaklah sia-sia saat mereka telah menjadi keluarga. Tidak ada yang sia-sia.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Hinata yang juga tersenyum padanya. Ia mengecup kening Hinata yang berkeringat lalu membisikan kata 'arigatou' di telinganya. Hinata balas membisikkan 'happy birthday' pada Sasuke. Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Hinata lalu membawa putranya keluar dari ruang persalinan.

"Semuanya, perkenalkan putraku, Uchiha Kiyoshi."

Dengan bangga Sasuke memperkenalkan putranya pada seluruh teman-temannya yang sudah ia anggap keluarga itu. Satu persatu dari mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke, ingin melihat Kiyoshi lebih dekat lagi. Senyum bahagia terpajang di wajah mereka dan ucapan-ucapan selamat terus diucapkan.

Yamanaka Ino yang diketahui sebagai sahabat Hinata segera melangkah masuk ke ruang persalinan setelah melihat Kiyoshi yang sehat tanpa cacat. Seperti seorang malaikat kecil yang dikirim ke bumi.

Ino masuk secara perlahan ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Di ruang itu hanya ada Hinata seorang yang terlihat lelah setelah persalinan yang dialaminya. Mata Hinata berbinar melihat Ino yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Hey..." Ino menyapa lalu berlari kecil menuju Hinata. Ino memeluk erat Hinata dan melontarkan berbagai ucapan selamat. Ia bahagia untuk sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah memberi tahu Sai?" Hinata bertanya.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya secara perlahan dan menatap mata Hinata sendu. Ia menggeleng sebagai tanda jawabannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata. Raut keheranan tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku… belum siap." Ino menjawab sambil menunduk.

Hinata tersenyum melihat sahabatnya.

Ino belum menikah dengan Sai. Tapi Ino telah hamil, dan ia takut mengatakannya pada Sai. Ia takut Sai tidak menerima kabar itu dengan baik. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Hinata harus meyakinkan Ino bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Beritahu dia nanti. Dia pasti mengerti."

Ino memandang sahabatnya dalam-dalam. Wajah Hinata penuh keyakinan. Entah mengapa, keraguan yang bersarang di hati Ino pergi saat melihat senyum Hinata. Ino mengangguk mantap membuat Hinata tersenyum lebih lebar.

.

.

.

"Sai-kun?" panggil Ino pada Sai yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

Mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit. Sepasang kekasih itu jalan berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Hm?" Sai menatap Ino yang masih menunduk.

Ino terlihat sedikit gugup dicampur takut. Ia menarik napas dalam berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya. Ia lalu bertanya, "Apa mereka akan bahagia?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Mereka memiliki bayi yang sehat, itu tentu membuat mereka bahagia." Jawab Sai, masih tetap menatap Ino.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sai bingung. Terutama karena Ino terus menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sai.

Ino menghembuskan napas sebelum menjawab, "Aku..." Ino menarik napas lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "...aku hamil."

"Kau ayahnya."

Sai terdiam. Tetapi senyum bahagia tetap ia tampilkan. Ia mendekati Ino secara perlahan lalu mengecup bibir pink itu. Ino masih diam di tempat dengan wajah yang memerah.

"J-jadi?" Tanyanya terbata sambil menatap Sai.

Sai tersenyum lembut pada Ino. "Ayahmu orang yang keras." Ujarnya. Ino tersenyum maklum. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sai. Ayahnya orang yang keras, sama seperti ayah Hinata. Sasuke bahkan membutuhkan waktu dua minggu untuk mendapat restu dari Hiashi.

"Mungkin ini bisa membantu?" Ino berujar sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Mungkin."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Di sepanjang jalan pulang, mereka tidak berhenti memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Sai melamar Ino besok. Ino terus tertawa memperkirakan apa saja yang akan terjadi, sedangkan Sai hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil meratapi nasib.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Six years later...**

**[Backsound: Adele - Make You Feel My Love]**

.

Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon Maple sambil memandang istrinya yang sedang bermain salju bersama putra mereka. Memang, seharusnya ialah yang bermain dan Hinata-lah yang duduk di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata sedang bersemangat hari ini, entah mengapa.

Sebenarnya Sasuke curiga pada satu kemungkinan.

Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat Hinata tekena bola salju dari Kiyoshi dan kembali membalas serangan Kiyoshi. Sasuke merapatkan jaketnya saat dirasanya udara yang menghembus semakin kencang.

"Tou-san!" Panggil Kiyoshi sambil berlari ke arahnya disusul oleh Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Kiyoshi dan Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah Kiyoshi berada di pelukannya.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab Kiyoshi.

"Kenapa begitu cepat?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kiyoshi menggaruk matanya, menandakan bahwa ia mengantuk.

Ah, ia memang tukang tidur.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap putranya. Ia lalu menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang." Ujar Sasuke lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Membersihkan salju yang melekat di celana jeans-nya, lalu mengangkat barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

Hinata ikut membantu membereskan barang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, Sasuke segera meraih tangan kiri Kiyoshi dan Hinata menggenggam tangan kanan Kiyoshi. Mereka pun berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan pulang.

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia menatap Hinata, lalu Kiyoshi. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia senang dengan semua yang ia lalui bersama Hinata. Ia tak pernah menyangka bisa bertahan sejauh ini.

Kenangan masa lalu kini terputar di otaknya yang jenius. Waktu dimana ia menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata di upacara kelulusan, hari-hari yang ia jalani bersama Hinata setelahnya, dan saat Sasuke melamar Hinata sampai mereka mengucapkan janji suci di pernikahan. Sasuke kembali mengulas senyum.

Sasuke menatap cakrawala. Sungguh ia sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan ini. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan mungil Kiyoshi. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Hinata dan Kiyoshi sebaiknya-baiknya.

Hinata membuka pintu rumah lalu membawa Kiyoshi ke kamar tidur. Sasuke menutup pintu lalu segera menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Ia juga melepas sepatu dan jeketnya lalu duduk di sofa. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, Sasuke pun menyalakan TV dan mencari siaran bagus.

"Sasuke-kun..." Panggil Hinata. Ia lalu duduk di samping Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Hm?" Sasuke memainkan rambut Hinata yang halus.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku hamil."

Sasuke berhenti memainkan rambut Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata sebelum menciumnya dalam. "Arigatou." Bisik Sasuke di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke juga berjanji untuk menjaga anggota baru mereka sebaik-baiknya.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true**

**Nothing that I wouldn't do**

**Go to the ends of the earth for you**

**To make you feel my love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**Sign, Curly.**


End file.
